fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA118
Synopsis Flashback Yazmyne is shown in her bed unable to sleep. She rattles in her bed and awakens her Eevee in her tussle. Yazmyne gets out of bed and looks at he image of her with her Ribbon Cup. She muses that she regularly forgets that she's a Top Coordinator. She made a goal that wasn't truly her own come true while others struggle. Yazmyne thinks about Nick and the scene flashes back to the previous evening. Eliminated from comeptition, Nick cannot stay in the hotel without paying. While he can reside at the Oslo City center for a generous price, Pokemon Center hostels are often overcrowded and need to be held for trainers simply looking to pass through. Emma, Yazmyne and Nick are by the airport. The former two are both silent as Nick is the only one talking. Nick's Zorua, usually mute and disobedient to Nick, responds to her trainer's sadness and does not purue her usual mischief. Nick admits that maybe he puts too much emphasis on power in his appeal. Emma is insistent there is nothing wrong with a power appeal but Yazmyne remains silent because in her experience too much power leads to little control and thus failure. Instead, Yazmyne just hugs Nick and hopes to see him soon. Nick returns the hug, and Emma gives him one as well. Nick picks up Zoru and places her on his shoulder as he leaves for the airport. When Nick's plane finally departs Nick bows his head and begins to silently cry. As the flashback ends, Yazmyne wonders if Nick ever resents her for accomplishing a dream that wasn't truly hers. Double Battles Begin The seventh day of competition of the Riau Grand Festival is at hand. All 32 Coordinators who have advanced to the double battle rounds take center stage to the roar of the crowd. Yazmyne, Megumi, Noxon, Emma, and Dane are all extremely focused and determined, but so are the other competitors. The emcee introduces the four judges for the second round of battles: Cory, Mr. Contesta, Nurse Joy, and Mr. Suziko. She states the rules of the battle rounds, that there will be five and the opponents be randomized each round. However, no Coordinator will compete against someone who was in their second appeal stage block. She explains that the battle rounds will continue to feature the four unique stages, but which stage per round will be randomized, and they will find out right now. The emcee randomizes the stages shown on the large full screen. The first battle round will feature the grass stage, the second will feature the sky stage. The quarterfinals will be on the water stage, and the semifinals will feature the ice stage. The emcee continues to hype the crowd, explaining that today is that last day of the first week of the Grand Festival, meaning the winners of the first round of battle will advance to the second week. She asks if everyone is ready, and the crowd roars. She points everyone to the screens. The 32 Coordinators are shuffled into 16 matches for battles. Yazmyne's name is shown second. She will be competing on the grass stage against none other than Emma. Emma vs. Yazmyne The first battle goes without much drama, a bit dry according to the emcee, but it's time for the second battle, featuring Yazmyne and Emma. The two girls are introduce by the emcee. She reminds everyone that Yazmyne is already a Top Coordinator, so the pressure will be on Emma to dominate. She explains that before the battle begins Emma will make the first move by her choice as she won the coin toss. When the emcee asks if the girls are ready, both girls nod. She steps back and allows the girls to call out their Pokemon. Emma sends out Houndoom and Vileplume and Yazmyne chooses Eevee and Shelgon. The clock has started, and Emma commands Sunny Day and Grassy Terrain. Houndoom howls toward the sky, and the sun shined brighter beaming luminescent rays onto the field. Vileplume glows lime green. He releases a light green ring of energy from his body onto the grass around it. The flowers across the grass battlefield begin to bloom in the shining sun and the beautiful opening combination costs Yazmyne points early. Yazmyne decides to respond with offense, ordering Eevee and Shelgon to attack with Iron Tail and Double Edge. Houndoom jumps behind Vileplume early. When the attacking pair close in on the Flower Pokemon, Vileplume executes a speedy Double Team at Emma's command. Eevee and Shelgon stop their attack in confusion. Vileplume and his clones move rapidly around Eevee and Shelgon, making them nervous and cautious. Noxon is confused how Vileplume can move so quickly. Audrey is embarassed for Noxon whose Pokemon knowledge only extends to dragon Pokemon. She explain that Vileplume's ability is Chlorophyll, which allows it to move faster in the bright sun. Audrey believes Emma has entered this battle with a very clear strategy. As Double Team pressures Yazmyne's Pokemon, Houndoom rips a powerful Solar Beam without warning that blasts Eevee and Shelgon. Yazmyne's points quickly plummet, reducing her to 3/4 of her original score. As Shelgon and Eevee recover, Vileplume recedes its Double Team at will. When Yazmyne's Pokemon assure that they are ready to continue, she goes back on offense with Eevee's Iron Tail. Megumi wonders why Yazmyne would choose a frontal attack again. Houndoom takes a deep breath and releases a thick sparkling Smog. The poisonous cloud looks to consume Eevee, but Shelgon combusts and dissipates the Smog with Dragon Breath in a small explosion. Eevee continues to charge forward, and Vileplume moves to stop her with Petal Dance. Vileplume releases spiraling pink petals from the of his head. Eevee jumps and uses her Iron Tail to cut through and divide the petals before striking Vileplume hard on its head. Emma has begun losing points. Audrey says Yazmyne lost a few points too, but Noxon says that Yazmyne needs to work to close the gap. Before Yazmyne or Emma can make another command, the grass on the field pulsates a lime-green aura, and all four Pokemon briefly shine the same shade. These are the healing benefits of Grassy Terrain. The effect is beautiful, but the battle continues. Vileplume executes another Double Team, surrounding Shelgon and Eevee with fast-moving clones, still reaping the benefits of Chlorophyll. Yazmyne orders Eevee to focus and use Hidden Power. Eevee generates purple orbs about her body. She waits patiently before releasing all of her orbs in a single burst. They destroy all of Vileplume's clones instantly, suprising the audience and the Flower Pokemon. Emma remains steeled and has Houndoom fire Solar Beam. Yazmyne orders Shelgon to counter with Fire Fang. Shelgon projects red-hot flames in the shape of large teeth that bite down and destroy the Solar Beam. Shelgon basks in the residual flames of his attack. The emcee acknowledges the boost Fire-Type moves have in the prescence of Sunny Day, which allowed Fire Fang to over power Solar Beam. However, the surrounding flowers in the field fire energy beams around Shelgon and Eevee. Yazmyne doesn't understand, and the emcee explains the boost Grassy Terrain offers to Grass-Type moves, Emma's subtle means of taking advantage of this grassy field. Both players have lost points. Vileplume attacks with a spiral Petal Dance. Shelgon and Eevee counter with Hidden Power and Dragon Breath, but Vileplume's Petal Dance is also enhanced by the Grassy Terrain. The spiralling pink petals overpower Shelgon and Eevee's attacks and Yazmyne's Pokemon are splashed by the beautiful petals. While Eevee and Shelgon are distracted, Houndoom covers them both with a cloud of Smog. Yazmyne continues to lose points, down to less than half of her original score. Audrey roots hard for Yazmyne to come through. Noxon admits it's been a while since he's seen Yazmyne under such deep pressure. Emma encourages her pair to win this battle now. She commands Moonblast and Solar Beam. Vileplume and Houndoom release Moonblast and Solar Beam together. Moonblast merges with Solar Beam, increasing its volume and turning the yellow blast into a powerful bright pink beam. The emcee describes the technique as a Flower Cannon. The cannon seems to make its mark, but Yazmyne calls a last-minute Protect. Shelgon blocks the contest combination with a confident bright green shield, and both coordinators lose points. The Smog is blown away, and as Shelgon and Eevee return to view, they all see that Shelgon is suffering from poison. Shelgon lasts as all four Pokemon heal once more from the effects of Grassy Terrain. Yazmyne knows Shelgon won't last much longer, so if he's going down, she's going to have him go down fighting. She commands Double Edge and Hidden Power. Eevee fires a twirling Ghost-Type Hidden Power and then Shelgon jumps in the Hidden Power while charging with Double Edge. As Shelgon charges, the Hidden Power orbs surround Shelgon and turn the golden aura of his Double Edge into a malevolent but beautiful purple shade. The emcee dubs the combination Black Charge. Emma admits the combination is beautiful, but she's gonna put a stop to it. Emma orders Houndoom to blow away Shelgon with Solar Beam. Houndoom begins building energy, but clouds begin to cover the field as Sunny Day expires. Houndoom must completely charge Solar Beam, leaving him exposed. Emma panics and orders Petal Dance from Vileplume, but the grassy field's green aura from Grassy Terrain fades away as well, preventing Petal Dance from gaining a boost. Shelgon charges through Petal Dance uninterrupted and rams into Vileplume, sending her crashing into the stadium wall and unable to battle. Emma's points plummet. Meanwhile, Houndoom finishes collecting his energy and blasts Shelgon with Solar Beam. When the smoke from the explosion clears, Shelgon succumbs to the attack and his poison, unable to battle. Yazmyne is down to 1/4 of her original score. Rematch: Eevee vs. Houndoom The clock is stopped, giving Yazmyne and Emma time to recall their fallen Pokemon. Audrey and Noxon discuss Yazmyne's luck in Sunny Day and Grassy Terrain expiring at the same time, but Megumi tells them it wasn't luck. Sunny Day and Grassy Terrain are certainly time-based moves, but they expired at the same time because they were used at the same time, at the very beginning of the battle. Noxon wonders why Vileplume didn't use Double Team to dodge. Audrey says Emma has already used Double Team twice and by then, her Pokemon would not have been distracted by it. Megumi agrees, adding that Shelgon would have charged through the Double Team and defeated Houndoom while he charged Solar Beam. She also says that Moonblast would not have worked either. Shelgon would have taken a big hit, but he wasn't going to stop charging. Audrey believes all Emma has to do is just run out the clock considering the massive gap in points, but Noxon promises her that Yazmyne is too good for that. Yazmyne and Emma recall their fallen Pokémon, and both coordinators reflect on their first battle which was between Eevee and Houndour at the beginning of their journeys. Back then, they called off the match in a stalement, but this time, there will be a clear winner. Eevee and Houndoom glare at each other. The clock resumes, and their rematch begins a little over one minute left in the contest battle. Houndoom rushes Eevee with Crunch. Eevee dodges but is covered by a following cloud of Smog. Eevee uses Hidden Power from within the poison cloud. White streaks mix with the poisonous gas, becoming like purple arrows that strike. The Smog clears, and once again, Eevee is poisoned. But this time, she has Refresh and uses it to heal herself while glowing in a rainbow aura. Houndoom recovers with Sunny Day, and his roar brings out the sun once again. Eevee charges forth with Iron Tail. Houndoom negates Iron Tail by biting down on Eevee's tail with Crunch. He then throws Eevee into the air. Houndoom then releases a powerful Solar Beam without any need to charge. Eevee encases herself in a sphere of Hidden Power. Solar Beam strikes the sphere and it is deflected, surprising everyone. Eevee then fires her Hidden Power onto Houndoom. The scoreboard is shown, and Yazmyne's appeal battle has dropped Emma's score significantly to 1/4 of her original. There are twenty-five seconds remaining. Emma orders a cloud of Smog, which covers both Houndoom and Eevee. Eevee acts fast and quickly jumps out of the smoke, protected from poison by another rainbow Refresh. Houndoom follows after Eevee, bursting out of the cloud as well with Crunch. Eevee narrowly dodges Houndoom and strikes with Iron Tail, knocking down the Dark Pokemon. Both Pokemon land safely. Ten seconds remain and both Coordinators command their last attacks. Houndoom fires Solar Beam, and Eevee charges with Last Resort. Eevee dodges Solar Beam and strikes Houndoom hard with a bright yellow star. Houndoom ultimately remains on his feet after being pushed back against the grass. The clock expires, and Yazmyne edges Emma in their first official battle. The crowd applauds. Megumi believes Emma was superior when it was a doubles battle but when Yazmyne performs with just Eevee, she can take her game to a new level. Yazmyne relaxes and Eevee jumps into Yazmyne's arm overjoyed. Houndoom is disappointed but Emma is not, and she comforts the Dark Pokemon. Yazmyne and Emma shake hands with the latter congratulating the victor and her Eevee for their tight win. Other First Round Battles The day's battles continue. Megumi teams Magmar with Venomoth to advance to the next round as she did in the Kanto Grand Festival first round. Dane has Bronzor and Hitmonlee perform together, and he overpowers combination of Nuzleaf and Typhlosion in a knockout to advance to the Top 16. During the night session, Noxon edges by points with Seviper and Druddigon. Audrey notes that Noxon rendered the opponent powerless with Druddigon's Glare and Seviper's speed on the grass. Finally, Jason closes out the days battles with Grovyle and Mr. Mime. Yazmyne and Emma At the end of the first day of battles, Yazmyne and Emma share drinks at a local café in honor of their great match. Emma makes it clear that she's not leaving the festival. She intends to see it through to the end. Yazmyne offers her a stay in her hotel room, and Emma happily takes up the offer. Yazmyne asks Emma about Nick, if he's contacted her, but Emma says that she's going to give Nick his space. Losing on the appeal stages isn't easy. Yazmyne asks about Emma, how she's handling the loss. Emma says that she's disappointed but at the same time, she's not. Emma admits that she did not come to the tournament prepared. Considering the other types of stages, she would not have fared at all. Emma believes her way of training or focusing on one Pokémon at a time is the right way for her, but that doesn't mean tournaments or competition are going to slow down for her. Emma says she performed well, but she just wasn't ready. In time, however, she insists she will be. Yazmyne smiles and the girls continue to share their drinks. Major Events *Megumi, Dane, and Noxon win their first round battles and advance to the Top 16 of the Grand Festival *Yazmyne defeats Emma and advances to the Top 16 round of the Riau Grand Festival Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Dane *Noxon *Emma *Audrey *Jason *Vivi *Lady Joyce *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Venomoth (Megumi's) *Gothita (Megumi's) *Xatu (Abiana's) *Jynx (Abiana's) *Houndoom (Emma's) *Vileplume (Emma's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Clefairy (Audrey's) *Slowbro (Dane's) *Graveler (Dane's) *Grovyle (Jason's) *Mr. Mime (Jason's) *Roselia (Vivi's) *Delcatty (Vivi's) Coordinators' *Tropius *Zangoose *Nuzleaf *Typhlosion *Vigoroth *Ledian *Hariyama *Girafarig *Houndour *Dodrio Trivia *All Pokemon used by miscellenous Coordinators are used by trainers during the Round One of the Deep Colosseum in Pokemon Colosseum *The final score between Yazmyne and Emma's match was 15 to 10 in Yazmyne's favor Category:Riau Adventures Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Episodes with Contests